Riarkle Wedding
by Lucaya4Life
Summary: Riley and Farkle's most important moments. (No Lucaya).
1. The Wedding

**Riarkle fluff. This is a one shot so it will not be continued (unless I come up with an idea to continue). Thanks for reading. Read and review.**

 **"** I am so excited," Riley said.

"I know, Peaches." Maya said; exasperated. (She had heard this about 5 times in the last 10 minutes).

"I am getting married tomorrow!"

"I know that, too."

"It feels like just yesterday Farkle proposed. I am so excited!"

"Okay. Anyways, you are sleeping over my place tonight, right?"

"Of course. Farkle can't see me on our wedding day or else our marriage won't work and I am only getting married once."

"Riles, that stuff about bad luck on weddings is a load of bull crap."

"It needs to be perfect. He is going to be my prince. He is the only one who can calm my wedding stress. Do you think you could text him and ask if he would call me?"

Maya knew Farkle was just across the hall in Lucas's room, but Riley didn't need to know that. "Of course."

Maya texted him and Farkle called Riley.

After she talked to him, he asked to speak with Maya.

"Hey, what do you want?" Maya asked him when she was handed the phone.

"Lucas lost the rings," he said sounding panicked.

"What?"

"Lucas lo-"

"Don't say it again!"

"What?" Riley asked. "Did something happen?"

"No, Sweetie."

Maya walked into her room.

"Where is Lucas right now?"

"At his apartment."

"I am going to talk to him."

"Just...help him, please."

"I'll do what I can."

"Bye, Maya."

"Bye."

Maya walked out of her room to see Riley waiting expectantly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Farkle was overthinking the wedding. I told him it would go smoothly, and I think I convinced him."

Riley smiled. "He's nervous. That's so cute.

"Yeah, well, I have to speak with Lucas and make sure he has everything he needs for tomorrow. Can't have an unprepared Best Man."

"Okay."

Maya walked across the hall to Lucas's apartment.

As soon as she knocked he opened the door.

He was a mess. His hair was all tousled and he was wearing his pajamas, but Maya could tell he hadn't been asleep because of the alertness in his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Maya asked.

"I need your help," he said and pulled her inside. "I lost-"

"I know you lost the rings. That's why I'm here."

"Can you help me?"

"Where is Farkle?"

"In the guest room freaking out. I convinced him to go to bed and let me worry about the rings."

She looked over to the small table next to his couch. On it sat a small case with a velvet outside.

"Is that it?" She asked. If that box had the rings she would kill Lucas for making her freak out.

He walked over there and opened the box. Inside lay 2 gold bands.

"Seriously?" Maya asked.

"Sorry."

"Can you imagine what Riley would have done if she found out? You would be dead."

"You didn't tell her, right?"

"I was not planning on telling her until after j came over here."

"Thank God."

"I have to go and watch over Riley. Good night."

"See you at the wedding."

Maya walked out and closed the door behind her. 'That could have been so bad,' she thought as she walked across the hall and into her apartment.

"You look stressed," Riley said. "What happened?"

"Lucas may or may not have lost the wedding rings."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I found them. You should go to bed! You have a big day tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I guess."

Riley stood up and disappeared on the doorway to Maya's guest bedroom.

Maya slumped into her couch. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day," she muttered to herself.

The next day came and it started with Riley yelling for Maya at 6 am.

"Maya! Maya! I am freaking out!"

"Coming, Riles!" Maya shouted back.

She walked into Riley's room to see tears pouring down Riley's face.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked.

"So many things could go wrong with the wedding!" Riley said, "Lucas could loose the rings again! I could trip on my way down the isle! Farkle could decide he didn't want to marry me! I could die! A bomb-"

"Riley!" Maya said. "A bomb will not drop on you While you are getting married!"

"Yeah, but all the other things could happen!"

"Lucas will not loose the rings again because I already saw him put them in his jacket pocket for the wedding. Your mother will not let you trip while walking down the isle. Farkle-"

"How do you know he won't leave me?"

"Because he won't!"

"Prove it."

"Alright, stay here."

Maya stood up and walked across the hall.

She knocked and Lucas answered the door again.

"Where's Farkle?" Maya asked immediately. She let herself inside before Lucas could even step out of the doorway.

"Good morning to you, too."

"Where is he?"

"Over there," Lucas said and pointed to a closed bedroom door.

Maya knocked and went into the bedroom without waiting for a response.

Farkle stood in front of a mirror and was staring at his reflection. When Maya walked in he looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hi," he said.

"I need you for something."

"What happened now?"

"Riley's freaking out. She thinks your going to call of the wedding and dump her."

"I can talk to her."

"No! The weird bad luck thing. You can't see Riley until the wedding! She is very serious about that!"

"Alright," he said and handed her a tie from out of his suitcase. "Put this around her eyes and tell her to meet me out in the hallway."

Maya took the tie and left.

She walked back into Riley's room to find her still sitting on her bed. Now she was staring forlornly at her wedding dress.

"I am just going to tie this around your head, then we will sort this all out, okay?"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Riley still looked suspicious, but she let Maya put it over her eyes.

She helped Riley stand up and brought her out in the hallway.

"How is this going to help me?"

"You told me only one person could help you get rid of your stress over the wedding."

"Yeah, but Farkle can't see me. I told you the luck thing was important to me."

"Don't worry."

Maya knocked softly on the door and Farkle walked out also blindfolded. He was being supported by Lucas.

"Riley." Farkle said. He stood perfectly even with her so Maya had no idea how he knew she was the one standing there. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Come here."

He hugged her. "I am in no way calling off the wedding. Do you know how long I have waited to marry you? I was ready by first grade."

"So, when I walk down the isle later, you'll be waiting down the end?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Riley smiled. "I better go. Maya has to do my make up."

"Come on, Riles," Maya said and grabbed her arm to take her back into Maya's apartment.

"You all better now?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, as long as I don't die, for now I am good."

"Okay, now let's get you looking like a unicorn threw up in you."

"Is that a good thing?" Riley asked as Maya dragged her into the bathroom.

"Yes."

It was passed noon and the only thing left to do was get Riley to the chapel she was getting married at, put on her dress, and actually get married.

"You ready?" Maya asked.

"I think so."

"I'll take that as a good thing."

When they arrived at the chapel, Maya took Riley and her dress to the dressing rooms.

When Riley came out in her dress all Maya could do was smile. Riley was finally going to be a princess (even if it just going to be for a day). She will walk out in her white dress and everyone will look at her. She will be the most beautiful girl in the room and all the adults will remise their own wedding days.

"What do you think?" Riley asked.

"I think you need to be walking down the isle in 5 minutes."

"Okay, I can do this."

Farkle was less sure if himself.

"Lucas, my parents always fought! My mother would throw her wedding ring at my father all the time! What if the same thing happens to me! I can't have Riley ever considering a devorse. Right now it's easy, but now we are starting our lives together. What if we aren't that marriage that makes it?"

"This is Riley. You could decide to move to west Africa and she would follow you! She told me she was only marrying once and if she chose you out of all the men in the world, she chose you. That means she's prepared to face the consequences of her decision. Now, you are on right now!"

Lucas grabbed Farkle's arm and dragged him up the podium. Then Lucas left because he had to walk with Maya down the isle since she was the Maid of Honor. Everyone was already sitting in their seats. They all looked down the isle expectantly. The organ started to play a song. The Bride's Maids, Groom's men, Maya and Lucas came down first. Then, 'Here Comes the Bride started and Riley walked down with her father. Her face was covered by a veil, but Farkle could feel her eyes on him.

She reached the podium and let go of her father's arm. Mr. Matthews looked down. He couldn't believe his daughter was getting married. Farkle held Riley's hands.

"Dearly beloved," the Said. "We are here today to witness the wedding of Farkle Minkus and Riley Matthews. Do you, Riley, promise to love and cherish Farkle in sickness and in health until death parts you?"

"I do."

"Do you, Farkle, promise to love and cherish Riley in sickness and in health until death parts you?"

"I..." Farkle hesitated, but remembered what Lucas had told him: she chose you out of all the men in the world. "I do."

After that everything went smoothly.

They read there vows (Farkle's resembled an essay while Riley's was very heartfelt).

They exchanged wedding rings. (Lucas was secretly congratulating himself because he actually got the rings to the wedding).

They were announced as husband and wife and the couple shares their first kiss as husband and wife.

After the wedding, Maya and Mr. Matthews got emotional because she had to give Riley away.

"I love you," Farkle told Riley during their first dance.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."


	2. The Proposal

**I had to. This is a prequel chapter of the proposal. Here is the chapter:**

 ** _Riley's POV:_**

I woke up in my bedroom. I shared an apartment with Maya. I glanced over at the boxes that were stacked up full of my stuff. Today I going to be moving into Farkle's apartment. He asked me a week ago and I had all my stuff packed by the 3rd day, but he is took forever rearranging so there is room for me. Maya had freaked out when I told her, but she let me go after I reminded her his apartment is right next to ours. I still haven't told my parents about it yet, I had just told my dad a month ago that I was dating Farkle.

I got out of bed with a sigh. My back hurt because last night I had lifted half of the boxes. Most of them contained the stuff I wouldn't need for a while. All that I slept on last night was a mattress that would be sold later. Farkle and I would share a bed so there was no need for it. I got up and went to make breakfast. Maya wouldn't be up for at least another hour so I took some of her cereal because it's packed with sugar and tastes way better. Then, I picked up the key that I have to Farkle's apartment and a box and started to continue moving.

 ** _Farkle's POV_**

I lifted my fist to knock the door. I had spent the entire subway ride trying to sike myself up, but now that I was actually going to do it I had second thoughts.

Luckily, I don't have to because as soon as I start regretting my decision to come here and turn around Mrs. Matthews opens the door. She's still in her pajamas and is carrying trash. As soon as she sees me she smiles.

"Hi," she said, "Riley's not here."

"I am not here to see Riley."

"Auggie's not here either."

"I am not here to see Auggie."

"You want to talk to Cory?"

"Yes, actually."

"The last time you 'talked' he threatened to deport you to Canada."

"Yeah, well."

"Alright," she stood to the side to let him in.

Mr. Matthews was in the kitchen eating cereal.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"What do you want now?"

"I want your approval for something."

"I already gave you permission to date my daughter."

"You came over with a baseball bat and threatened to hit me with it if I got within 10 feet of her."

"Yeah, well."

"Anyway, I came over for something else."

"You want her to move in? Is that it? Because the answer is no."

"It's kinda too late for that."

"She already moved in?!"

"She's moving in today."

"You have only been going out for a month!"

"It's been 3 years actually."

"Why wasn't I told earlier?"

"Probably because we figured you would try to get a restraining order on me which you did."

"If it wasn't for that, why did you come?"

"I want permission for something."

"For what? There is nothing...no no no no no no no no no no..."

"Sir, I want permission to marry your daughter."

 ** _Riley's POV_**

I finished moving my stuff over from my apartment, so I decided to wake Farkle up. I went into his bedroom, but he wasn't there. Then, I remembered him telling me he had something incredibly important to do today. I went into Maya's apartment and into Maya's bedroom. She was awake and was doing her hair in front of her mirror.

"Hey," she said when she noticed me behind her, "You finished moving?"

"Yeah, do you want to go out to eat tonight?"

"Just me and you?"

"And the boys. For old times sake?"

"Sure."

"Speaking of the boys, shouldn't they be helping you move?"

"They did, last night."

"What about this morning?"

"Lucas is already at work and Farkle had something to do this morning."

"What?"

"I am not sure. He said it was important."

"More important than helping his girlfriend pack?" Maya asked incredulously.

"Well...I guess."

"In my opinion, you should drop him and stay with your best friend for the rest of your life."

"Maya-"

"I don't want you to go."

"I'll be just across the hall. Besides, you are welcome for dinner whenever."

"You aren't going to have dinner over here?"

"No, of course we are."

"Okay," Maya put opened her arms for a hug. I hugged her. "Now," she said wiping a tear from her cheek, "You should take a shower because you smell bad."

 ** _Farkle's POV_**

"No," Mr. Matthews said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"No, no?"

"Yes."

"Double negative."

"Shut up."

"She might not say yes."

"Of course she'll say yes!"

"How do you know?"

"Because she has been waiting for this her whole life. Because I read her diary 4 years ago and inside it said she kept on dropping hints that she was into you. Because you were the first boy she said 'I love you' to. Because I saw her kiss you after I found out. Because your her prince who's gonna take her away and I'll never see her again."

"That won't happen-"

"You say that now, but then I'll get a call that says she's pregnant. Then she'll move farther away to get a bigger apartment. Then, she'll have this big family of her own and I'll get to see her only when one of her daughters are selling Girl Scout cookies."

"If she ever has a child then you'll be the first person she'll call. You'll have lots of grandkids to watch over and it'll feel just like that first time you held Riley. You won't get left behind. She's still you're daughter. Being my wife doesn't change that."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do."

"Then you have my permission."

"Really?"

"Yes, now don't mess this up."

"Thank you, sir. I won't."

"You'd better hope not, now go."

As soon as I left my phone beeped. I got a text from Riley.

 _Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?_

I replied with _Sure, I have something important to tell you. Can you get Lucas to meet me at Topanga's?_

 _Sure_

15 minutes later, Lucas showers up in Topanga's Café.

"I need help," I told him.

"What's wrong?"

"I am going to say some important stuff and I need you not to interrupt out until I am done."

"Okay."

"So today I talked with Mr. Matthews-"

"That's rough."

"No interruptions, remember?"

"Sorry."

"So, anyway I asked him permission to marry Riley."

"That's-"

"No talking. He gave me permission. Now I need you help to pick out a ring because-"

"It's an honor to-"

"I'm still not done! I need your help right now because I am going to propose tonight."

Lucas didn't say anything.

"I am done now."

"That's great."

"Will you help me?"

"Yeah, I am on my lunch break, so-"

"This is going to take a really long time. The ring needs to be perfect."

"I'll just call in sick."

We spent the rest of the day going to 5 jewelry stores and looking at hundreds of rings for 7 hours. Finally, we found the perfect one. Even Lucas couldn't deny that it was the most beautiful one we'd seen. By the time I got home, it was 5 and it was time for dinner.

Riley was there to greet me. "Hi." She smiled really big. I noticed all the boxes stacked around in my apartment. Some of them were empty, some had a little bit of stuff left and some hadn't been opened yet.

Riley was wearing a flowery dress. Her her hair was done up all special, but she could be wearing a box and she'd still be beautiful.

"I put your suit out on the bed. We are going to Maya's favorite restaurant."

"Alright, we are unpacking tomorrow, right?"

"Sure, where were you today?"

"I just went to visit my mom in the hospital." It wasn't a total lie. My mom was in the hospital and I did call her while I was out.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have went with you."

"She's in bad condition. I didn't want to upset you."

"Okay."

"I am going to get ready."

After I got dressed, Riley and I got Maya and Lucas and went to the restaurant.

I felt the ring in my pocket. It felt like it weighed 50lbs. The whole time on the subway, while we walked and while waiting for a table all I could think about was Riley saying no. Finally we sat down at the table. Riley sat next to me and held my hand.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked me.

"What? Yeah, I am fine."

"Are you sure? You haven't said anything this while time."

"Yeah, I guess you make me nervous."

"I thought you were Mr. Confidence?"

"I just was thinking how your moving in and I don't want you to think we are going to fast. I don't wanna lose you."

"That's sweet. I'm here to stay." She said and kissed him.

'Alright,' I said to myself. 'This is it. You've been in love with her since the 1st grade. You can do this.'

"I would like to say something," I said.

Lucas met my eyes and nodded.

"I would like to say I am super excited to have Riley move into my apartment. I still can't believe she wants to be with me and it's been 3 years." I took a deep breathe. Now or never. I slipped out of my seat and got down on one knee. "Riley I have been in love with you my whole life so far and I want to be in love with you forever. Wil you marry me?"

Her eyes were glossy with repressed tears. "Yes, I will marry you," she said softly.

She kneeled down too and kissed me.

Lucas, Maya, our waiter and some people in neighboring tables started clapping, but I barely heard it.

We stood up and sat back down in our seats. Riley held my arm and put her head in my shoulder. Riley, Maya and Lucas talked for the rest of the time, but all I could do was feel Riley's head on my shoulder and every once in a while if hear her whisper something into my ear.

The next few months were a blur of wedding prep. Finally, it was the night before. Maya had told me Riley would be staying over house.

I talked to Riley for the last time that night.

"Why can't we spend this night together?" I asked.

"You can't see me next morning, it's bad luck."

"We don't need luck," I told her, "I need your love for the rest of my life."


	3. The Get-Together

**Still not sure if I want to make this a total one shot story, but this chapter agin connects to the past few chapters. Thanks for reading and reveiw if you like it or if you don't. Here is chapter 3:**

Maya and Lucas were sitting on the couch in Topanga's Café waiting for Riley and Farkle. They had just gotten back from their honey moon and were unpacking their stuff in their apartment. They had made them promise to wait in Topanga's so they could have coffees together and catch up.

"Where has the time gone?" Maya asked Lucas out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"They just got married and they're ready to start their lives to together, it feels like just yesterday they got together. Remember?"

"Actually, no, I wasn't there. I went to Texas for that week."

"So, you don't know how it happened?"

"No."

"Do you wanna know?"

"Is it a long story?"

"Yes."

"We got time, go ahead."

"So, it started at Riley's 17th birthday party."

"I missed Riley's birthday party?"

"Yes, and she is still mad at you. Back to the story. The party started off pretty well..."

" _Welcome_ _to_ _my_ _party!" Riley shouted excitedly at unexpectant guests as soon as they walked through the door. Maya just sat on the couch and watched as the guests would jump back a little. "_ _Thank you for coming!"_

 _"Riles," Maya said for the hundredth time. "You don't have to do that whenever someone gets here. Just be normal."_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm just really happy. I'll be normal this time."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Probably not."_

 _Someone knocked on the door._

 _Riley opened it. Some kid Maya had never spoken to stood in the doorway. "Hi, welcome to my party." Riley exclaimed loudly. Maya sighed and walked away to get something to drink._

 _Farkle walked in the doorway behind the kid._

 _"Hi." Riley said._

 _"Hi," Farkle said. He was carrying a small box. "Where do you want me to put this?" He asked holding up the box._

 _"I told you not to bring me anything this year. And the year before that. And the year before that."_

 _"I know, but we can't brake tradition now, right?"_

 _"Right."_

 _"So, where do you want me to put this?"_

 _"On the table."_

 _After that, Riley stopped answering the door and just hung out with everyone else._

 _It was more like a gathering because, dispite how much Riley had matured, she wasn't ready for a big blow out party._

 _People slowly started to trickle out and soon it was just Riley, Maya, Farkle and Riley's parents. It was tradition that Farkle was the only one to bring Riley a present at her birthday party (everyone else gave theirs on her actual birthdate)._

 _Riley unwrapped it. Inside was a heart locket. Inside there was a picture of Riley with her family and on the other a picture of Riley and all her friends._

 _"I love it," Riley said._

 _"I'm going to get the candles for the cake." Mr. Matthews said and walked up the stairs to get them (they have a cake for the guests during the party and a cake for them after they all leave)._

 _Riley leaned in to kiss Farkle on the cheek as thank you for her gift. In retrospect, it probably wasn't a good idea to call out his name because as soon as she said it, he snapped his head in her direction and Riley accidentally caught his lips._

 _As soon as it happened, Riley snapped her head back._

 _Maya and Topanga exchanged a glance._

 _"I'm...sorry."_

 _"It's okay." Farkle said, "Well, bye guys."_

 _"You're not going to stay?" Riley asked._

 _"I think I should go." He said and walked out forgetting to grab his coat as he left._

 _"I got the candles!" Mr. Matthews said triumphantly. "Where did Farkle go?"_

 _"Riley-" Mrs. Matthews started._

 _"Riley noticed Farkle was sick," Maya said. "And she told him to go home."_

 _"But he always stays for cake."_

 _"Cake, right. Why don't you set up the candles and us girls can talk for a second out in the hallway?"_

 _Before they got an answer, Maya grabbed Mrs. Matthews and Riley's arms and walked out the door._

 _"We're never telling him," Maya said immediately._

 _"I have to tell him, he's my husband and I shouldn't be keeping secrets from him."_

 _"I'll tell Riley about-"_

 _"Fine! I won't tell him."_

 _"Tell me about what?" Riley asked._

 _"Nothing, Sweetie."_

 _"Let's just go in there and pretend it never happened." Maya said._

"I hate to interrupt," Lucas said, "But where is this going?"

"We were just getting to the good part!" Maya said.

"But-"

"Just listen."

 _"But what if I don't wanna forget?" Riley asked._

 _"Riley-"_

 _"No, listen-"_

 _"Mrs. Matthews," Maya said, "We sould talk alone."_

 _"Trust me I want no part of this," Mrs. Matthews said and went back inside the apartment._

 _"Riley what are you talking about?"_

 _"When we kissed, I felt something. I feel like now is probably the best time to tell you: I have felt like we have something for a long time."_

 _"Farkle?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"So...wait, are you sure we're still talking about Farkle?"_

 _Riley nodded._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Maya, he's not the strange kid we met in a vampire costume 10 years ago, he's different."_

 _"Let's go inside and we'll talk about this later. Your dad is probably waiting."_

 _"Fine."_

 _They walked back inside to see Riley's family waiting for them._

 _"Hey, guys. What happened?" Mr. Matthews asked._

 _"Riley was upset because Lucas isn't here," Maya said._

"I was mentioned?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. In the next part you're actually in it."

"What? I was there? I didn't know that!"

"We know. You're pretty clueless. Now this part, I don't know as well because Riley told me it. The next day, we were back at school..."

 _"Maya, now what?" Riley asked._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Now, I have to go in a room with Farkle who I accidentally kissed and who I have a crush on and my dad who doesn't know any of this happened."_

 _"The only people who know it happened is Farkle, you, your mom and me."_

 _"What about Auggie?"_

 _"He wasn't paying attention. I asked him about it and he said he had no idea we'd even talked. He was too invested in cake."_

 _"Do I just walk in?"_

 _"You have to act natural."_

 _"How do I do that?"_

 _Maya pushed her inside._

 _Farkle was already at his desk. Riley smiled at him shyly. Riley opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang._

 _"Please, take your seats," Mr. Matthews said. "Farkle, I'm surprised you're here. Riley said you were sick. So sick you had to leave her party."_

 _"Yeah, well...it didn't last long. Very breif."_

 _Riley looked at the ground._

 _"All right, today we are learning about Chernobyl. What was it?"_

 _"An accident," Farkle said. "It shook the whole world. This was dangerous and hard to control. As a man of science, I know you shouldn't mess with what comes natrually. Atoms aren't meant to be split its sort of like how Riley and Maya have to be together. Everyone will remember it for years to come. Scientists played with fire and everyone got burned._

 _"Pationately put. Lucas do you have something to add?"_

 _"I heard that, it started with the power going out. Then, there was too much power and they couldn't control it."_

"I remember that day!" Lucas said.

"The Chernobyl lecture. He managed to find something with a small connection disputed the fact he didn't even know the kiss happened. I think he's a wizard."

"What connection?"

"Accident, nothing and then there was too much." Lucas still looked confused. "You're hopeless."

 _That_ _night, Riley was sitting in the baywindow waiting for Maya when Farkle crawled through._

 _"Hi," she said._

 _"Hi."_

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _"I just figured we should talk."_

 _He sat right next to her._

 _"About what?"_

 _"About your party."_

 _"Right, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."_

 _"It's not that, Riley. It's just...I don't know that wasn't what you were trying to do and other people were there. I just never imagined that would happen."_

 _"I understand. Would you be upset if I kissed you right now?"_

 _"I know you won't, but no. Why?"_

 _Riley grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. "I want you to know: I really like you." Riley told him and kissed him again._

 _They stayed like that for a long time until they heard someone knock on the door. Farkle jumped out the window. Riley's dad came in._

 _"Hey, I thought Maya was coming over." He said._

 _Riley suspected she had, but then left. "She texted me saying she couldn't come right now, but maybe later."_

 _The windchimes Riley had gotten for her birthday went started ringing. Riley had just hung them today and Farkle had probably hit them by accident._

 _"What was that?" Her father asked._

 _"Just the wind."_

 _"There's no wind tonight."_

 _Farkle's face appeared in the window. "Hi, I just got here. Sorry about the noise. I didn't realize they were there."_

 _"Riley, it's time for dinner," Mr. Matthews said._

 _"I'll be right down."_

 _"Farkle, you wanna stay, too?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _Mr. Matthews left._

 _"We should tell them," Riley said immediately._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because your dad will kill me."_

 _"Why? He likes you."_

 _"Because he only likes me because you've never shown any interest in me. I don't wanna become Lucas."_

 _"He likes Lucas now."_

 _"Because we found out he likes Maya."_

"Wait you knew?" Lucas asked.

"Riley told me recently," Maya said, it's gone now though, right?"

"Sure, let's get back to the story."

" _Really?" Riley asked,_ _surprised._

 _"You didn't know that?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Then I didn't say anything. You can't tell them, yet."_

 _"I'll think about it."_

 _"Riley-"_

 _"That's the best you're going to get."_

 _"Fine."_

 _They walked downstairs to find everyone else already eating._

 _Dinner went normal. Farkle and Riley held hands under the table (if anyone noticed they didn't let on). Riley never said anything about the relationship. After dinner, Farkle left._

 _The next day, Riley figured she should start slow: tell Maya first._

 _"Maya,"Riley said aproaching her by her locker. "I have something important to tell you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Farkle and I are officially together!"_

 _"Honey-"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

 _"Why wouldn't it be?"_

 _"I saw you after Lucas told you he liked another girl: you were crushed and you weren't even together."_

 _"But Farkle has been in love with me for years!"_

 _"Riley, you expect a prince to sweep you off your feet. You expect you'll be together for years. I just don't want you to get hurt."_

 _"He would never hurt me."_

 _"Do you honestly believe that?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Then, if he upsets you he's gonna be dead by the next day."_

 _Riley smiled._

 _"So," Maya said, "How did he ask you out?"_

 _"He didn't."_

 _"Then, how are you guys official?"_

 _"We kissed multiple times. We are totally official."_

 _"He knows that?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Good."_

 _Riley walked in her father's classroom and sat down in her seat and turned to Garkle who was already sitting behind her._

 _"We're together, right?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Riley leaned in, but Farkle whispered, "Not in school, remember? Not yet."_

 _"Right."_

 _The next few weeks, Farkle and Riley kept there relationship a complete secret. No one knew except for Maya, but several times they were close to getting caught. Once, Riley and Farkle kissed by the lockers while everyone else was at lunch and two kids saw them, but Maya convinced them they were just talking close. Another time, Farkle was over at Riley's when her father entered her room without knocking and Farkme had to jump out the window, but no one had caught them. Lucas and Zay kept on giving them these weird looks, but they never asked anything. That was until a few months later when it was Farkle's birthday._

 _He was holding the "party" at his house, but it wasn't really a party because only Lucas, Zay, Riley and Maya were there. He was opening the presents and he got to Riley's and opened it. Inside was_ **I just realized I never came up with what she got him.**

 _"Thank you, Riley," he said and, without thinking, kissed her._

 _"This is new," Zay said._

 _Riley and Farkle pulled away and said, "Crap," in perfect sync._

"Yeah," Lucas said. "I remember from here. They explained what was going on then told Mrs. Matthews then told Mr. Matthews like 2 years later."

"That's a good story, too," Maya said.

"What?"

"Mr. Matthews finding out."

"I never heard that one, either."

"Do you know anything?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell you the Mr. Matthews story on another day."

Farkle and Riley walked through the door.

"Ready to go?" Riley asked.

"Sure."

Together they all left.


	4. Cory finds out

**ITS BEEN SO LONG! I feel so bad. I got a few reviews telling me to update stories, but I never did! I kept on sitting down and saying, "Let's do this.", but I never could. Probably because the show has been off for like FOREVER and I haven't been in the GMW mood lately, but then the trailer came out for season 3 and GM Ski Lodge is being filmed (probably) on the 17 of May and that got** **in the spirit. This is a more basic story about how Cory found out.**

 ** _Cory_**

"I can do this." Riley stared into the mirror and tried to build up her courage. "He'all understand. He's been in love before. He'll understand."

Riley had convinced Farkle that now was the best time to tell her dad. Her father had recently won $1000 from a raffle (he payed almost half that in the amount of tickets he bought, but he was still happy) also, Riley had been making his favorite meals every day for the past month in an attempt to soften him up. All her friends were coming over so if he decided to attack, she had some backup (except for Lucas. He always seems to be going to Texas when something important happened). Tonight she was serving his favorite foods. She knew he would freak out. She just hoped he wouldn't go all serial killer. Her main consolation: Her father knew Farkle, he trusts him. They've known each other for years.

She rushed down stairs. Everyone was arriving in 5 minutes and she needed to make sure her dad was in a good mood right now. Riley found him in the living room with Auggie. They were watching TV. Auggie was past his Mr. Googly phase. Now he watched shows were people rip off each other's heads and eat the body, like normal teen boys.

Riley organized all the dishes. She made sure everything was so perfect, it would make even the cruelest man smile.

The buzzer rang: "It's Maya, let me up."

Riley signed. "It's gotten to the point where she shouldn't have to do that."

Maya swung open the door. She was wearing a plain dress and her hair was up in a complex bun on the top of her head. She looked as if she was attending a formal instead of a dinner that contained mostly mashed potatoes and tater tots. Her eyes asked a silent question, 'Are you nervous?'

Riley just pursed her lips.

Soon, Zay showed up carrying a small camera.

When she asked him what it was for he just say said, "I want to tape this. It would totally win at America's Funniest Videos." Riley smacked his arm, but didn't take the camera. She hoped it could be something they could all laugh at in a few years.

When Farkle showed up, Riley smiled and accepted the boque of roses he got her.

Dinner started with no problems. They had lighthearted chit chat for almost the entire meal. Finally, it was almost time to leave and Riley still hadn't told her father.

"Dad," Riley said, "There is something I haven't told you that you should probably know and I don't want you to freak out."

"Is it bad? Did you do something illegal? Is the government after you right now?!"

"NO, dad it's not bad or illegal. For me it's wonderful and I want you to see it that way to."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No, dad, seriously I need to tell you," she laced her fingers with Farkle's who was sitting right next to her. "I need to tell you that...for a little while now, Farkle and I...have been more than just friends."

Cory didn't say anything for a minute he just looked at everyone's face one by one waiting for someone to yell, "SIKE!", but it never happened.

"You mean to tell me," he started after what felt like forever. "That I've been after the wrong guy for years."

"What?" Riley asked.

"I've been chasing Lucas out the window for most of the time that I've known him just to find out that I just have been scared of... _Stuart Minkus's son_?"

"Dad...don't go crazy...again."

"He's been over for sleepovers, play dates, parties and you are now telling me that I can't go crazy. I trusted him. I should have known that him getting handsome would cause problems."

"Dad-"

"Well, this leaves me no choice." Riley's dad narrowed his eyes. "I'm starting a new shoe collection...you got 10 seconds before I get out my baseball bat."

"Sir-"

"Step away from my daughter."

Farkle stood up, but didn't go anywhere. "I really think-"

"10."

"Riley can you help me?"

"9."

"I love you, but he has a crazy look in his eyes. You're on your own."

"8, 7."

"Zay?"

"Dude, this is so going to win AFV."

"6, 5." Mr. Matthews reached under the table and pulled out a bat.

"How did that even happen? Do you produce them?"

"4, 3."

"I should probably go." Farkle kissed Riley and started towards the door.

"1."

"You missed 2!"

"You kissed my daughter!"

"Fair point." Farkle turned and ran.


	5. Date pt 1

**FIRST DATE!**

Riley was trying very hard to be calm. After the events that caused her and Farkle to get together took place, she and Farkle had not had a date or any plans to move forward since then. Sure, they'd hung out once or twice (mostly studying), but if they went out to a date type place, it was never just the two of them (mostly because Maya and Zay tagged along and made fun of them by making obnoxious kissing noises).

Riley took pleasure in her and Farkle sometimes being that annoying couple that flaunts their relationship in other people's faces. They'd skip down the hallway holding hands and laughing or walk into the middle of the hallway and kiss. He'd always kiss her cheek at her locker if her dad wasn't around. Once, they'd worn matching outfits just to see the response. Mostly, it got a some stares and pointing.

Even with all that, Riley was not fully satisfied. With her dad working at the school, she couldn't express her relationship as fully as she wanted to in school and Farkle hadn't proposed any **dates** and Riley didn't know how to bring it up to him. She had no ideas for even where they'd go. They couldn't go to Topanga's because her dad went there a lot and Riley could not run the risk of Farkle being killed on a date. Any school events and dances where out. Mr. Matthews always Shaparowned at those. Her only options were places to no sentimental value and she wanted their first date to be memorable. Going to the movies or a restaurante would bring back the memories every time they rewatched the movie they saw or revisited the restaurante would bring back memories, but those first dates are so common.

Riley was leaning on her lock absentmindedly sifting through her binders to get her History binder when she felt pressure on the top of her hair. She turned around and smiled at Farkle. He stood there, smiling, and without a word, Riley closed her locker and together they silently walked to class. Something special about their relationship is that they didn't need to talk, they could just enjoy being in each other's company.

When they walked into class, Riley immediately noticed something out of the ordinary. There was a substitute in class that day. This sent up red fla

gs immediately because she's seen her dad in the hallway that morning. Riley tried as confidently as she could to walk up to the sub.

"Hi, I'm the daughter of the regular history teacher. I was wondering if you could tell me where he went."

"Mr. Matthew's has a doctors appointment today and I will be filling in for him for half the period until he comes back. Please take you seat."

Riley sat in her normal spot next the Farkle. The teacher explained the homework assignment.

"You are to work in groups of two or three and go outside and take a walk somewhere that they normally wouldn't go. Then, you are to write about it and how them walking down the street and the places they may go may change thesomeone's life using the domino effect." This gave Riley an idea. What if her and Farkle took a walk at night and went wherever their feet took them. As long as they both had phones and were being safe, they'd complete the assignment, have a nice time and it's special because they are going on a date for homework.

They partnered up with Maya, but Maya told them immediately that she'd do her own writing, but she was not walking. Riley didn't think she's do either, but she let it go.

After last bell, Riley was waiting in the hallway for Farkle to show up so they could walk home together after school. As soon as they were outside the building, Riley started talking.

"So," she said, "I couldn't help, but notice we haven't been on any real dates."

"What do you mean? We study together every other school day from 3-4?"

"I mean like a REAL date. Where we hold hands and walk together or share food at a restaurante. One where you would just be happy to be around me instead of being distracted by a bunch of books."

"Alright, I just thought you liked the studying time."

"No, I don't. I study at home plenty. I go because you're there."

Farkle was slightly moved by this. No one ever went for him. They usually have some alterier motive like going for free because he's rich or getting him to help them with something. "Thanks."

"So, I was thinking this Friday, we could go out to this restaurante no 3rd Avenue. It's small place, but it has the best Italian And-"

"I know," Farkle interrupted. "You told me about that."

"Yeah, like 5 years ago. How do you remember that?"

"I just always listen."

Riley smiled. Farkle leaned in to kiss her cheek and seal the deal when she looked over his shoulder and smiled real big. "Hi, dad!"

He nodded at them and walked toward them.

"Hey, guys can I tell you this new thing?"

"What?" Riley asked quietly.

"It's called getting to class on time. The bell rang almost 5 minutes ago."

"I'm late for pre-calc!" Farkle yelled and started to run.

"How long do you think it'll take for him to realize he's going the wrong way?"

"About as long as it takes him to realize he's not in pre-calc during fourth period."

They both laughed as Farkle ran passed again.

Later that day, Riley was up in her room with Maya.

"Why do you care so much about what your wearing?" Maya asked after Riley put on her 7th outfit. "You look fine in all of them. He'll be happy you showed up at all."

"Maya don't you remember your first date?"

"Yeah, I hated it."

"You still put in effort though. Now tell me, what do you think would compliment my eyes best?"

"A paper bag over your head."

"I'm serious."

"Wear the dark real with matching black flats."

"Why not heals?"

"Men find woman intimidating when they seem taller."

"That's why I wear heals. Besides, he's almost half of a foot taller than me. A couple inches won't change much.

After finishing with the hair and make up, Riley looked like a mix between Maya's style and a runway model. A mix between dangerous, beautiful and just a little innocent in her eyes.

"I have to go, Maya! I'm gonna be late."

"Bye!" Maya shouted at Riley's retreating back.

Maya sat down on the bed. Clothes and makeup were everywhere. She considered picking it up when Mrs. Matthews walked in. "Hey, girls how's- Maya where's Riley?! Where did this mess come from?"

 **Part 1! Sorry for the super long break... I don't really even have an excuse. Lack of motivation, I guess. If you want more updates, send them to me. My Tumblr is the same as my account name except 4 is spelled out. Thanks for reading. Part two soon (probably ㈸3).**


End file.
